


Smälta långsamt

by Gutter_Ghoul (Gutter_ghoul)



Series: The Wild Wind Carries The Soul [3]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: A request has been made, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big Daddy Stiff, Biting, Blow Jobs, Hand Job, Kissing lead to heavy petting, Licking, M/M, Rim job, Scratching, and all with the demon Omega, begging for sexual release, omega - Freeform, vaping (weed)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutter_ghoul/pseuds/Gutter_Ghoul
Summary: Professor Omega needs to see Brother Lachlan after class.-------------------------------------------------male reader
Relationships: Omega | Quintessence Ghoul/Reader
Series: The Wild Wind Carries The Soul [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733461
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smälta långsamt means Melt Slowly in Swedish  
> Writing for a male friend of mine & working outside my comfort zone.  
> Big thank you to to a dear friend for bata reading and finding my spelling & grammar mistakes, lol.

I was sitting by myself enjoying my vape, completely lost in my thoughts. I had just finished my Advanced History of The Church class and replayed it in my head. I was also able to do a voice recording for my notes. I would spend hours just playing the lessons back. Hearing the voice speak so passionately about our church and how we all came to be here, rejuvenated my passion.

I was smiling to myself and didn’t realize that I wasn’t alone.

“Mission Control to Brother Lachlan: Do you copy, over?” 

I look up and see my good friend, Sister Margarita, standing off to my side with a smile on her face. I noticed that she wasn’t in her uniform but ripped jeans and a red plan t-shirt. Her vail not on her multi-colored hair. I returned the smile and my face kind of turned red a bit.

“I’ve been calling your name for like three minutes. You must be in deep thought.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I zoned out.” I said adjusting my tie. My uniform is a navy blue pants and a button-up dress shirt accompanying it with a navy tie. But I added my own touch to the tie with a hatpin. Today, I chose to wear a Rammstein pin that had a pot leaf incorporated in it.

We were given the go-ahead by Sister Imperator to personalize our uniforms as long as it’s not too.distracting. Sister Margarita was the epitome of pushing those limits. But that’s just how she is and why I love her like a true sister. 

“What brings you out here, sister? I thought you were gonna spend more time with Abigor this week.” 

“I was supposed to but something is going on with the Gremlin. Papa said that the ghoul has been “outta sorts” as he put it. So, I’ve been assigned to keep him calm. Oh, and Professor Omega wanted me to track you down. Said that he wanted to see you after class but you took off before he could catch you.”

I take another hit from my vape and run my fingers threw my short dirty blonde hair before I stand up. Making sure that I look presentable for him, tucking my vape into my back pocket.

“So, the Gremlin…the ghoulettes usually can keep him calm. Wondering what kind of “outta sorts” are you in for.”

“With THAT ghoul, there’s no telling.”

We walk to the classroom building and say goodbye before she heads to the Chapel. The current band ghoul chambers and their common room are two flights of stairs below the chapel. I, on the other hand, only have to take one flight of stairs. I get to the landing and walk to the forth door on the right. I knock and hear Professor Omega’s melodious voice:

“Come in.” 

I open the door and walk in, making sure it’s shut behind me. My shoes squeak on the newly polished floor as I approach his desk.

“Sister Margarita said that you wanted to see me, Professor Omega?”

“Yes, Brother Lachlan. Please have a seat.”

He points to a desk that is in the front row, so I take it. The Professor looks so distinguished and elegant in his Era 3 Uniform and slowly I can hear my heartbeat rising causing my ears to ring ever so slightly. In my head, I’m trying to control myself because if I don’t, he will see where my blood flow is going to end up at.

“So, I asked for you because I wanted to get the answer from you and not whispers around here.”

I nod my head, “Well, I appreciated that, Professor.”

“I got a request for you. But instead of going to the Head Brethren, they came to me. It’s from a fellow ghoul that has asked for you.”

He sits down on the corner of his desk and crosses his leg of the other, very causal. With his hands clasped together, fingers interlaced with each other. 

“I need to ask this Brother Lachlan. Are you interested in being with a ghoul? If it’s something you’re not comfortable with, then I can recommend the ghoul to someone else.”

I looked at his shoes, mostly due to me not knowing what to say. I’m not in a relationship at this time, so there are no hang-ups there. Unless you count my hand, a bottle of lube, and a few toys that I have as a relationship. Before my mind could wrap around the idea, words just came out of my mouth.

“I’ve never been with one but I’m very interested in the prospect.”

My eyes shot wide after I had said it but now that I think of it, it does sound rather delicious. I clear my throat and look at the perfect blue orbs, the only things I could see threw the mask.

“Professor Omega, I’m genuinely interested. But since I have no experience, I may not be a good choice for it.”

“What makes you think that I would just throw you to a ghoul?” he chuckles before he continues.

“If you’re really want to do this then I can help prepare you for it. But only if this is what you want.”

“I…yes. It’s what I want.”

“Good. If you have no plans tonight, would you like to come to my chambers tonight about 7?”

“Yes, I would like that very much.”

“Good, good, then it’s a date. I’ll cook dinner, and have some wine. And we’ll see how it goes.”

He stood up and my body felt like I just floated to a standing position as well.

Without a bat of an eye, he pulled me in for a hug. His body felt solid and warm and he smelt amazing. One of his hands went down to the small of my back and made little circular motions there. I felt my cock twitch more than a few times and I knew he felt it too because I heard a low rumble from within his chest. 

“I guess I’ll see you tonight then.” Was all I could manage to say. We broke the hug and he walks me to the door.

I was at a loss for words. He must have sensed it and leaned in putting his masked forehead to mine, making me feel calmer. I take a breathe and back away.

“See you tonight.” was the only thing that comes out of my mouth. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was able to shower and get changed in a fair reasonable amount of time. I chose jeans and a plain back t-shirt since we were in a more comfortable setting. And splashed some cologne on that compliments his but isn’t too overpowering. Adjusted my glasses as I checked the mirror and head out.

I have to walk across campus since his chambers are beneath the chapel. But at least I only had to go down 1 flight of stairs. He’s the second oldest ghoul, (first being Special), and was able to keep his chambers close enough to the new band ghouls but far enough away. Some of the new ones can get rowdy. 

Taking out my vape, I enjoyed it before I get to the chapel doors. Slinging one open, not meaning to do that but realized that I need to find my chill. Turning to the right is the door that leads down to the Ghouls chambers. I gently push those and they creak open.

My steps are now slow, as I am lost in my thoughts again. I have my fair share of Sisters and Brothers of Sin that I fuck and been fucked by on regular bases. But now panic starts to kick in for two reasons. 1.) It has been a dream of mine to have a ghoul. But they either stick to their own kind or, like the band ghouls, pick humans for a special reason. And now I was picked. 2.) I always want my first ghoul to be Omega. He has been in my heart for so long and it’s gonna come true. 

My dick twitches a few more times as that realization hits. I look down to make sure I don’t have a wet spot on my jeans. I check/adjust myself and I’m in the clear. I can hear echos from the floor below. Ghoulettes laughing carry above the sound of a tv. Along with growls and snapping noises. That could only be the Gremlin. “Good luck with that, Sister Margarita.” I think as I reach Omega’s door.

I take a breather before I knock three times. I don’t hear anything but then I hear the rustling of footsteps by the door. It swings open and there is Omega...without his mask and no glamour.

He smiles and says, “Hi, you’re right on time.”

“Oh fuck, you’re really hot. Damn…” came flying out of my mouth.

He blushes and looks down still smiling, finally looking up.

“And I can say the same about you.”

I flash my best smile and he motions for me to come in.

“I just got the food out over the oven. You want a Coke, Pepsi, water?” as he closes the door behind me.

“Coke is good with me. Question, do I call you Professor?”

He walks in front of me and turns. “Naw, I’m just Omega. But if that’s your thing, we can do that at a later time.” 

He lifts his right claw and caresses my left cheek. Leaning into his touch, I feel my face getting closer to his, fingers slowly move to the back of my head. His breath on my skin sets me on fire. I push in and our lips finally touch. I open mine a bit and my tongue takes a swipe at his soft lips. Omega’s mouth opens to grant me access and I greedily accept. 

We continue to kiss as I feel his other hand snake around my waist. Squeezing my fluffy side. He hums in pleasure and I drink it down. I feel some tapping on my ass cheek and I pull away breaking our kiss.

Omega’s tail came into view. I pull out a tin from my back pocket and open it up to reveal the contents to him.

“Care for a joint?” I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut & smut of a demon kind.

“Don’t mind if I do. All the other Papas didn’t really encourage us to do this with SIblings, but Copia...he’s different. Not as strict, awkward but cooler. Ya know?” 

Omega gets one out and holds it up to his nose, making a humming noise. My mind starts to wonder what kinds of other noises I can make him make. I hand him a lighter and he motions for me to sit on the couch. I settle in and he sits next to me as he lights it and takes a long drag, letting it nestle into his lungs. He held it for a very long time and I didn’t think he was ever going to exhale. When he does, Omega purrs with delight.

“Here, why don’t get more comfortable.” He swings his leg effortlessly and it’s now behind my back. He makes the “come here” motion with his finger, indicating to me that I should scoot closer, which I do. But as I do, he places his hands on my shoulders and has me lean back into his chest. He passes me the joint and as I take my hit, he hands me an ashtray.

I can feel the vibrations deep within him and again, my dick jumps a bit. I exhale and just as I finish, he leans into my head as he turns it to him. Omega comes in closer, feeling the heat of breath, his tail snakes to my right thigh, and seductively rubs. 

I hold the joint up to him and he hits it again as I’m holding it and he holds it for me so I can take a hit. I take it back, he starts to massage my shoulders and my body reacts by causing goosebumps to rise up. One of his claws goes lower to my biceps and the other is now making slow small circular scratches on my back. 

I close my eyes and focus on my breathing to try to ease the throbbing below. He takes another drag off the joint 

“The smell of the weed and your arousal is very delicious.” he growls. 

This made me smirk a bit as I turn towards him. 

“Well, since you’ve tasted the weed, you’re welcome to taste me.” 

Omega’s lips crash into mine and we are both hungry for each other. Running my fingers up through his hair and ending at his horns. I let out a small laugh because I honestly forgot they were there. I knew from hearing others talk to be careful with the horns, that they’re sensitive. So I gently caressed them.

As his forked tongue rubs together with mine, he pulls at my shirt to untuck it. Having to break the kiss so it can be pulled over my head. He peppers me with kisses down my neck.

“Brother Lachlan, you’re gettin me so hot.” he growled.

Omega licks my skin down to my chest. His claws squeezing my moobs and he seems to enjoy it. I know I do. A nail gingerly scratches a nipple and the feeling is pleasurable. My dick is fully erect and it’s painfully constricted in my pants. Omega senses this and one claw is released from my chest and gradually down to my throbbing crotch. 

Sharp ghoul teeth nip at my sensitive skin and I let out a yelp. He pulls back and with the demon eyes looking into my human ones.

“Did I hurt you?”

“I… forgot that your teeth are sharp But if you feel the need to pierce my nipple then go ahead. I’m tough enough for what you can do.”

Omega smirks at me. “Do you have a safe word?”

“Jelly bean but I won’t need it,” I roll my eyes.

Omega goes back to biting on my nipple but it’s harder this time. Between that and his rubbing on me, my mind goes wild. I offer him another hit and he takes it. His eyes gleam with titillation. Reaching for the back of my head he pulls me close. Our lips are just a few centimeters from touching. He exhales the smoke as I inhale. Flowing into me and taking me over. But I also feel something else. That all too familiar feeling of a sneeze coming on. I hold up a finger and slightly push him away just in time. 

He laughs and shakes his head a bit.

“I’ve never had THAT effect on someone before.”

“Sorry about that. It just got my nose tickled a bit.”

“Come on, I think we’ll be needing more room to maneuver.” still smiling at me and I agree.

He gets up and escorts me to his bedroom. The four-poster king-size bed is dressed in satin blue sheets with matching comforter and a mountain for pillows. Oh so comfy…

He takes off his clothes, as do I, and crawls into bed, waiting on me. My hard-on is making it daunting for me to hurry up to undress. I finally shed my troubling pants and underwear. As Omega is lying there being all sexy, I decided that I was gonna do the “sexy cat stripped crawl” to him. I get just inches to him...all I need is one more “step”. And that’s when it happened: I lost my balance and fell face-first into his chest. 

I lift my head and turn to face him.

“Did I happen to mention that I’m clumsy?”

I laugh and he sees that I’m not an emotional mess and starts to laugh with me.

“Sexy clumsy? I think I found a new kink. Come here, you.”

He pulls me up to him and again we kiss as I lay on him. Feeling our cocks together...both leaking from the heat. His tail comes up and slightly pats one of my buttcheeks. And then rubs in between my crack. Breathlessly Omega breaks the kiss.

“I gotta taste you.”

“How about we 69? That’s always a good choice.”

“You read my mind.” 

We both scoot into position and he’s humming in delight.

“I love how you're uncut. Much more for me to play with.”

I was about to say something back but I lost words as his forked tongue started to flick at my man turtleneck, Sending shivers down my entire body. The best I could manage was a low moan before I brought him to my lips. Now that I have a full view of his, I started to worry about whether or not I could take him. But at this point, I’ll burn that bridge when I get to it. I’m drooling to have this demon cock in my mouth. 

We both are in bliss as we continue to pleasure each other. We worked in tandem to get us both worked up. But Omega was much better at it with his long tongue. He would just wrap that demon tongue around me and jack me that way. And I feared that if he kept going like that to me, I wouldn’t last very long. His cock gave me one more burst of pre-cum and I lapped it up before I withdrew him from my mouth with a wet pop. 

He knew that I was too close to continue and he let go of me but not without giving me one last good tug on my skin. I move to lay beside him

“I need to be inside you, Omega.”

“I was wondering when you were gonna say it.” as he places his forehead on mine. I reach up and scratch behind his horns and he started to giggle. I found his ticklish spot. I did it a few more times and he tries to squirm from my reach. 

We played back and forth, from Omega getting his revenge on me for tickling him, to basically doing WWE on each other, and running around his chambers playing tag. Ending our playtime as we both out of breath and remembered why I was there in the first place. He picked me up and put me back on the bed. Walking over to the nightstand and picked up the lube before joining me

“Now, the rule is this: you’re not to cum until I tell you. If you get close, you’re to stop. Got it?” 

I nod my head and hope to Hell that I can control myself. Just looking at Omega in his demon form is enough to make me cum. I motion for him to get closer and as he does, I kiss him deeply. My dick is so hard for him that I can’t think.

I break the kiss and roll him onto his right side with his back to me. I take the lube and squeeze a generous amount onto my hand. I lean into the crook of his neck and take bites of his skin. He purrs in approval as I coat his hole. Slipping one finger into his tight place. 

“Omega, you got my cock drooling to be in you.” I say in a husky voice.

He reaches behind him and finds my precum oozing out. He coats his claw with it and brings it up to his mouth, forked tongue licking hungrily. I hiss out “Yessss.” as I add another finger. Curling and scissoring them, basking in his warmth.

“Remember, no need to be too gentle. I’m a tough ghoul, I can take it.”

At that prompt, I add two more and his tail flicks wildly.

“Yeah… that’s it. Just like that.” he purrs.

As much as I enjoy this I begin to get disheartened as to please him. I’m at the average size and I know that he’s had above the size I have. I try to push the thoughts away and just enjoy the moment.

“I can hear your doubts, Lachlan. Rest assured, dear Brother, that you WILL please me in every way. 

In hearing those words, I feel at peace.

I withdraw my fingers and add lube to myself. Omega adjusted his legs and essentially became the outer big spoon. Holding himself open for me, he takes a deep relaxing breath. 

“When you’re ready, just plow into me.” Voice thick with lust.

I line myself up and push in hard. Omega hisses through gnashed sharp teeth. One claw gripping the sheets and the other scratching up his leg.

“Lachlan...yesss. Fuck...that feels good.”

Omega is purring, hissing, and breathing hard. He’s so hot and tight, and I flex my member a few times to enjoy the feeling. The hair on the back of my neck stands up from the excitement of it all. His tail reaches around and slaps my ass hard. I grunt out and he does it again, gripping his shoulder hard.

“Such a naughty brother you are. Enjoying the spankings… Hmmm. Fuck me hard and I might reward you with some more.”

“Fuck… yeah. Gimmie the reward.”

I dig my nails into his shoulder and start to pound him. The room turns hot and fills with our grunts, growls, and the lovely sound of skin on skin. I push in hard but not too fast as I truly want to relish in the feel of him. 

“Is this how you like it, Omega?” I ask as his body rocks and sweat coats us both.

“F...fuck yeah. So hot.”

He was stroking himself, coating his claw with his juice. Omega turns slightly and offers me a taste. I enjoy the offering as if I’m starving.

“My, my….so so hungry. But how hungry is your hole for me?”

I moan because I have lost all words. To have that luscious ghoul thick cock in me, I give him a few more hard thrusts and I know I won’t last much longer like this. If I cum now, he’s not gonna like it and will punish me.

“Pl…. please Omega. Fuck me. I can’t take it anymore.” 

“It’s sexy to hear you beg, BabyBoi. You need Daddy to put out that fire, don’t ya? Feeling me hitting you in all the right places.”

Omega shifts causing me to withdraw from him. I feel a ping of sadness at the loss of being in him. But also a bit of relief so that I don’t nut right now.

He flips me over onto my back, drool dripping from the corners of his mouth, demon eyes glowing a bright blue with lust, and I’m his prey. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Excitement and fear... The two smells that are so exquisite together.”

Omega growls into my ear. His sharp ghoul teeth within a mere few centimeters from my pulse point, which has quickened. A claw grazes across my hard leaking cock & I shudder at the sensation. True, I am both terrified and aroused but at this point, I don’t care which one is overlapping the other. To say that I’m in love with both those feelings right now is quite an understatement. 

“I’m gonna fill you so full of my cum. Is that what you want?”

I can’t get the words out so I just simply nod. Omega snaps his teeth at me.

“You need to use your words.”

I open my mouth but I can’t make a sound. So I close my mouth and then try again. 

“Hmmm, yes. Knot with me. Make it leak out of me for a week.”A voice so thick with lust came out. One I haven’t heard before.

“Get on your hands and knees.” Omega commands and I do what I’m told. 

“I want you to see what I'm doing but…” 

He closes his eyes and repeats a cantation. Mirrors appear in front and both sides at angles. He taps my shoulder and points down. I look in between my legs and under my dangling dick and balls, there’s another mirror, just titled enough to give me an optimal view.

“Look straight.” another command from him.

I watch as he drags his nails slowly on my shoulders. Leaving red raised marks on my pale skin. It hurts so much but I welcome the pain, this type of pain makes me feel alive. He stops to watch me watch him. We lock eyes and then he crooks up an eyebrow. I nod and he proceeds down my back. More red marks appear. At the small of my back, he stops again. Without warning, he swiftly slashes them on both ass cheeks. I jolt forward in part from the shock and sting.

“F...fuck yeah. Do it again.”

“Only if I deem you say it nice enough.” another growl emerges from Omega.

“Please Omega. Can you...I’m beggin you. Please, do it again.” I whimper.

The corner of his mouth turns into a smirk. Even in demon form, that damn smirk is sexy as fuck. Omega winks at me and I braced myself for the pain but nothing came. His forked tongue slithers out from in between his lips. Flicking at the marks on my ass, then at my hole. He rams it in and I jolt forward again. My leaking cock slapped against my somewhat fluffy abdomen, leaving a string of precum attached. He hit all the right spots and I was in bliss. 

While Omega is working his magic, he inched a claw around my waist. Winding up at my dick. He twists and strokes me, coating his claw with my essence. I’m so hot and slick that I may just lose my mind.

“Omega…. Please fuck me. I need it.” 

He withdraws his tongue from me and quickly grabs the lube. Applying ample to himself and me. I feel the head touch my tight skin, then he pushes in. Stretching me gloriously. I scream out in pleasure...this type is one I’ve never felt before. A feeling of hot and cold runs through my body which adds to the sensual gratification. 

Omega pumps into me at a furious pace. Claws on my hips, nails digging into my skin. I look up at the mirrors and see demon Omega steam-training into me….such an auspicious sight. He leans his chest against my back, scenting me.

“Your ass is such a good fit.” Omega growls.

All of a sudden he bites into my shoulder. The pain feels so exquisite.

“Omega, let me cum. Please...I’m gonna lose my mind. Please…” I cried.

Omega unlocks from my skin.

“That’s my boy. Beggin to cum. I’m gonna fill you up.”

With three powerful thrusts, he ties with me. I can feel his hot seed pour into me. I look down into the mirror below. He takes my cock into his claw again and jacks me until I hear ringing in my ears. I cum into his claw and it overflows into the bed. He brings that claw to his mouth and takes his time licking it clean. I swear, if I had more, I would’ve came again just by watching him enjoy his meal.

It was quite a while before he was able to untie but when he finally did, we fell asleep cuddling. Only to wake up and then did it all over again. My training with ghoul Omega lasted all night long. But I proved that I can handle it.

Now, on to Abigor...


End file.
